


Ayla Fight Good, Ayla Fuck Better

by DraceDomino



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Breeding, Cavewoman, F/F, Futanari, Mindbreak, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Primitive Culture, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After Queen Zeal's defeat, she was taken as a prize. Ayla needs a good breeding mate, and Zeal's got them birthin' hips! Don't worry, Queenie, you'll love it!





	Ayla Fight Good, Ayla Fuck Better

Ayla Fight Good, Ayla Fuck Better  
-by Drace Domino

How did it come to this? She had almost become the most powerful woman in all of history - the sole woman to wield the mighty power of Lavos, to be the creature’s only conduit and wield its godlike might in the palm of her hand! Queen Zeal had come so very close to achieving her goals, within a whisper’s length of eliminating those miserable interlopers and using Lavos to ascend to something beyond the rules of reality.

And now…

“You suck, or Ayla mad!” The neanderthal's voice filled the tiny hut, and came along with the sight of a massive cock waved mere inches from Zeal’s face. The royal ruler gasped at the sight of the thing as it was pulled from Ayla’s loincloth, and her cheeks darkened not only from the grunted proposal, but from the knowledge that she didn’t have much choice. After her failed attempt to conquer the world with Lavos’ power, she had been taken as a trophy by this particular brute...and it seemed like she was looking to claim her prize. “You lucky. Ayla best cock in village! Big like mountain! Tasty like meat!”

Queen Zeal bit down on her bottom lip, and took stock of her current situation. She was lying prone on tiger skin rug, and just a few feet away there was a primitive fireplace built with sticks and stones. As if her company wasn’t proof enough, she could tell from her surroundings that she was in an era long past, far away from the magic glory of her kingdom. There’d be no escaping her current situation, that much was certain. She had even been stripped bare at some point in the past few minutes, ensuring that her glorious and radiant beauty was fully exposed to the savage before her. Surely, she couldn’t blame this primitive brute for being aroused when faced with the radiance of her full, motherly breasts and her shapely hips. It was with a scowl that Zeal reached out, and with a few slender fingers moved her grasp to wrap around Ayla’s stiffened prick.

“Where are the others?” She demanded, though to keep this brute safe she offered Ayla a little squeeze. When the other woman rolled her hips forward Zeal took it as a sign that she was appeasing her, and soon was in the process of slowly stroking Ayla’s shaft smoothly enough to keep the woman happy. “What did you do with my beloved Mammon Machine? What about Lavos?”

“Shh! Ayla wife no talk!” The cavewoman grinned, and before Zeal could even open her lips to refute that statement pushed a hand to the back of the queen’s head and shoved her cock against her mouth. That thick length pushed right past any resistance and throbbed against Zeal’s tongue, shoving well past the point of comfort and teasing a few inches down her throat. The older woman certainly spasmed and tried to push herself away, though Ayla was far, far too strong. The fidgeting and attempts to pull back only made the unexpected blowjob sloppier and wetter, with threads of spit rolling from the corners of Zeal’s mouth while Ayla continued. “Ayla smash big thing, rawr! Punch Lavos so hard he die! Take old lady for wife - she make good mate!”

Being forced to suck on the cavewoman’s cock was one thing, but it wasn’t until Ayla spoke that Zeal found the strength to peel her lips away from the woman’s shaft. She broke free just long enough to look up at the towering brute, her eyes narrow and her mouth still connected to her cock by ribbons of sticky, wet spit.

“Old?!” Her indignation was as intense as it was misplaced, considering the circumstances. “I’ll have you know that my beauty is ageless! My body is a work of utter perfection! My glory is...is...mmmphhnn!” Once more, the fist of a cavewoman in her hair ushered her face right down on Ayla’s cock once more. The brute just gave a wide and teasing grin as she rose one finger to her lips, shushing her pet in a playful fashion.

“Mate not talk! Mate make Ayla dick happy!”

Queen Zeal burned with fury and indignation as she continued to suck on Ayla’s cock, knowing that for the moment there was no other choice. Her hands rose to brace themselves at the beast’s waist while she worked, and her tongue started to roll from side to side to tease that throbbing length as she sucked it. For the moment the older woman’s efforts were tactical - hoping that she could suck this primitive creature to a point of complacency, and hopefully make her break for it. Time was never a constant, after all! If she could escape and find a way to tap into Lavos’ power once more, she could make it so that all of this never happened! That she never knew what the taste of a cavewoman’s cock was like!

That she never had the chance to realize she liked it!

Sure enough, the longer the naked queen sucked on Ayla’s length, the more the woman’s own primitive side started to assert itself. She took the cavewoman’s enormous length down to the hilt with every push of her head, making sure that her nose nestled against a tiny patch of blonde hair right above the base of her shaft. The strain of it moving down her throat caused a noticeable bulge and even made the queen’s eyes water, and yet she continued to slurp just as she had been ordered. Her mature and heavy breasts swung from side to side, her knees remained locked against the ground of that simple hut, and much to her surprise she found herself...progressively soaked.

“Mmm, Ayla smell wife pussy from here!” The cavewoman purred, and tapped her nose in a bragging pride of her enhanced senses. Living at the birth of civilization had made her as much beast as human, from those toned muscles to her particularly keen eyesight and smell. Not that she particularly needed an enhanced sense of smell to pick up on Zeal’s current level of lust. “Good! Ayla happy wife happy!”

While Zeal worked, she could only look up at that beaming, smug face of the cavewoman and stew in her own royal righteousness. How could this brute actually think she was happy? How could she possibly think that the glorious Queen Zeal would enjoy kneeling down and sucking such a savage to completion?! How could she...how could she…

All of those thoughts, naturally, were going through Queen Zeal’s mind as she had a hand between her thighs, furiously rubbing her soaked, hot folds. When she peeled her mouth off of the cavewoman’s cock once more her cheeks were blushing red and her beautiful blue hair was looking more than a little dishevelled. Her gaze still traced up to Ayla’s powerful features, though this time she wasn’t quite so quick and sharp with an insult or a claim that she was better than the other woman. Instead, she merely spoke with a tremble to her voice and a shameful admission of what she knew to be her current reality.

“...please…” She murmured, and swallowed a mouthful of cock-flavored spit. “...claim your wife?”

From royal ruler and potential madwoman that brought all of history to its knees, to a willing slut offering herself before a creature that was more brawn than brains. It didn’t take very long for Queen Zeal to reach that point, but now that she was there she already knew there was no going back.

Insane madwoman. Merciless tyrant. Power hungry lunatic. Wanton, desperate slut. All of those terms had described Queen Zeal in the past, though only her newest title encapsulated that moment. As she was rolled back onto her shoulders with her legs dangling in the air, Ayla moved forward and smoothly shoved every inch of her spit-soaked cock into the older woman’s pussy. It had all the gentle foreplay one might expect from a cavewoman, but Queen Zeal was hardly there for the romance. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as she was filled with the weight of Ayla’s cock, her pussy stretched tight around a shaft that filled her like nothing before ever had. When she was pushed down to the hilt Ayla gave a wide, beaming smile, and ruffled her queen’s shaggy blue hair before speaking in her typical rough tone.

“Wife pussy good! Tight like woman half age!” A compliment...sort of, and it was followed by the cavewoman’s version of kissing: a long lick from Zeal’s chin to her temple, leaving her sticky and wet. “Hehe...Ayla fuck now! Fill with lots of babies for tribe!”

The weight of the cavewoman’s words struck Zeal all the harder now that she had the cavewoman inside of her, and yet she didn’t feel the repulsion she otherwise would’ve just an hour ago. Instead, her hands moved to grasp at Ayla’s shoulders as she did her best to wrap her legs around the other woman’s waist, hooking her ankles and giving Ayla a trembling nod of consent. Already her primitive lover was thrusting - rolling those mighty hips back and forth to drive her impressive cock into the royal woman’s depths, and already Zeal was soaked and flush with an intense, heated pleasure. Why were this brute’s affections making her feel so wildly aroused? Why was she craving this pleasure instead of recoiling from it?! Queen Zeal couldn’t possibly answer those questions, for her voice was all too busy calling out for the other woman to claim her harder.

“Y...Yes! Fill me, you...you behemoth!” She clung half to Ayla’s shoulders and half to her hair; one fist firmly grasping at the thick blonde locks. She rocked her hips up to meet Ayla’s own with every heavy thrust, and delighted how she could feel her mature, full breasts snap wildly back and forth from the ferocious momentum. It was certainly the hardest she had ever been fucked, and they had only just begun. “You...you superior creature…!”

“Hahaha, wife use funny words!” Ayla’s affection continued to shine down on her new prize, especially when she realized that the queen was getting into it. With one mighty thrust her cock pushed down to the hilt, and she swung her hips from side to side so Queen Zeal could feel just how much she was filling her. The queen’s pussy twitched and dripped her sticky nectar down to the floor of the hut, and Ayla once more gave her prize a lick, this time across the opposite cheek. “Ayla glad she find good wife, much better than scrawny village women! No have big boulders like wife does!” With that, her hands slapped down onto Zeal’s breasts, giving each of them a fierce, possessive squeeze. “These belong Alya now!”

Queen Zeal, once the glorious ruler of her own kingdom and the woman single-handedly responsible for endangering all of history, howled like a bitch as her tits were grabbed and her pussy was filled. The harder Alya fucked the more she moaned in desperate glee, clinging to her powerful lover that hadn’t charmed her so much as...claimed her. She belonged to this cavewoman now, to do whatever she so desired with. Queen Zeal was just lucky that Ayla had taken such a liking to her, and shared that wonderful, wonderful cock.

“Y...Yes…” The queen murmured, just as she started to feel Ayla’s member throb, and a burst of sticky white begin to flood her tender pussy. She hung her hands against Ayla’s hair, and leaned in close enough to stick out her tongue, press it to the cavewoman’s chin, and offer her the same long, possessive lick that she had received twice now. “...y...yours…”

Mere seconds later Queen Zeal flopped to the floor once more; shivering and sweaty, and leaking cum from a very filled pussy. And she was, perhaps more than she had ever been, happy and content.

Eight months later.

“Ayla fuck wife! Fuck wife harder!” It was Zeal’s voice this time filling the hut, her words fully going native after a prolonged stay in 65 Million BC. Her face wore similar signs of the changes she had undergone, including bones threaded into her blue hair and a brass ring looped through her nose. As she was fucked from behind she couldn’t help but let her voice fill that familiar hut, the sound of lusty delight that the villagers were used to - Ayla made sure to make her wife scream several times a day. “Wife pussy feel so good! Ayla make Zeal pussy so happy!”

“Zeal so pretty with big belly! It easy for Ayla to make happy!” Words that would’ve sounded brutish and simple to Zeal’s old self now were like nothing short of poetry; the words of the woman that she had come to admire and love. Sure enough, as Zeal braced herself on her hands and knees a large, pregnant stomach swung back and forth, swollen to the point that it was clear she was carrying twins - at the very least. Just above her pregnant belly her breasts snapped back and forth as well, each one swollen from her pregnancy and sporting similar brass rings pierced through each nipple. She was far from a royal leader clad in silk these days, and was quite happy being the pregnant breeding bitch for the village chief. It was still royalty...in a way.

Ayla’s cock was plowing deep and hard into her pregnant wife, and as she did so her hands locked around Zeal’s arms to keep them lifted. It pulled back on the older woman to ensure she couldn’t rest forward on the floor, ensuring that her belly and breasts were in full swing as she was drilled. Each slam forward with Ayla’s powerful hips sent a loud, wet noise through the room, and a sudden, sharp cry from the woman she fucked. With a grin Ayla pursed her lips and spit squarely down, and when the saliva struck against Zeal’s ass the cavewoman gave another hearty laugh.

“Ayla not fuck wife’s ass in whole week!” She realized, and those words made Zeal groan in impending bliss. “Ayla do that tonight, not want wife think Ayla not love her!”

“Ohh, yes! Ayla fuck wife ass so good! Just like happy, happy pussy!” Zeal’s voice filled the hut with the same glorious enthusiasm, and she steadily thrust back into Ayla’s hips as their passion continued. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open wide; dangling a line of spit that fell to the floor or was claimed by an upward swing of her swollen breasts. She was, as ever, a joyful slut for the younger, stronger woman, always happy to be fucked and filled and simply possessed. Being a queen had been nice, but being something in between a wife and outright property certainly had charms she had never known before.

When Ayla found her peak once more, the former queen howled in glee as she was pumped steadily with the sticky white of her lover’s cock. The same oozing, warm sensation she had come to savor washed over her, and she purred from deep within her throat as it painted her walls and made her tremble in delight. She hadn’t even stopped twitching within the throes of her own orgasm before Zeal pulled herself away and rolled onto her ass, scooping Ayla’s cock towards her with one hand before wrapping her mouth smoothly around it. The pregnant queen laid back; stretched and filled, slurping on Ayla’s cum-oozing shaft and cleaning her own naughty juices from the flesh.

Sweeter than Zeal’s finest wine. More filling than its biggest banquets. Cavewoman cock was all she craved anymore, and she looked up with adoring eyes at the titan blonde that had claimed her almost a full year ago.

“A...Ayla love Zeal?” She asked, her voice stumbling not because she was unsure, but because the taste of the brute’s cock was simply too enticing to ignore. She licked Ayla from her balls to the tip of her shaft, and then buried the length past her lips as she waited for her response. Ayla, with a bright smile on her face, gave Zeal a pet on the head as she finally spoke.

“Ayla love Zeal.” She confirmed with a proud grin, and gestured across the room to where three other naked, pregnant, and cum-filled women slept. “Just like Ayla love Lucca, Marle, Schala. Ayla love all her wives!”

Ayla good fuck - takes many women to tire out.

The End.


End file.
